


How Do People Give Hickeys?

by Hoot_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hickeys, I will write the nsfw part, It's just them, M/M, but this is not the day, dorks being dorks, implicit nsfw, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_Hoot/pseuds/Hoot_Hoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mattsun.”</p><p>“Eh.”</p><p>“How do people give hickeys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do People Give Hickeys?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my friend had a weird mark on her arm and it looked like an hickey (even tho it wasn't one).
> 
> I innocently asked how do people give hickeys.
> 
> And she did it on her other arm.
> 
> And here we are!
> 
> (The other things did not happen irl)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mattsun.”

“Eh.”

“How do people give hickeys?”

Matsukawa looked up from the book he was reading and met Hanamaki’s eyes.

Straight face.

Matsukawa blinked once, twice.

“Wait a sec.”

And with that, he put the book down and lifted his left arm, using his right hand to keep his bicep against his mouth. And then he bit down.

Hanamaki was examining him with a bored expression, sitting on the other side of the couch cross-legged.

Matsukawa mumbled something -obviously incomprehensible- and started sucking on his own skin.

After one or two minutes of silence, he released his arm, showing a circular purple mark.

“Like this.”

“Oh, wow, thank you for the long explanation, now I surely know how it’s done.” Makki commented after rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest.

“Dude, you just–” He hummed to himself, shrugging after few seconds, “I don’t know, you just have to suck on the skin, it’s easy. By the way, why the sudden interest?”

“A friend of mine keeps talking about how good his girlfriend is at giving hickeys and I was just wondering what could be so special. I tried to give one to myself, as you did, but meh– It didn’t work, I think?” Meanwhile he was poking the bruise with his index finger. “Does it hurt?”

“Just a little. Also, it doesn’t actually have an effect if you do it yourself, it’s better if someone else does it. Or maybe, you just suck at it. Y’know, both senses.” At this, he grinned.

Hanamaki needed three second to understand it.

He took one of the couch’s pillows and threw it right at his friend’s laughing face.

“I can’t believe you just made such a bad pun about sucking.”

“Oh, come on, that was a good one, I want to high-five myself.”

“If you want, I can high-five your face with my hand.”

“No thanks, I’m good with clapping my hands together.” And so he did.

“Hey, what about you give me one?”

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “One what?”

“A hickey.”

Straight face.

Silence.

“Unless you also suck at it.”

“I’ll show you how I suck.”

Matsukawa now lifted Hanamaki’s arm, brushing his lips on the soft skin before sinking his teeth, causing the other to stiffen a little.

He closed his eyes while sucking, lightly at first, harder after a minute.

When he released the arm -which now had a pretty big purple mark- and looked up, he actually snorted seeing the light pink on his friend’s cheeks, who seemed to be a bit dazed.

Hanamaki blinked and looked back at him.

“Dude, what the fuck, that was good.”

“I told you I–”

“Shut up and do it again.”

“W-wait, what?”

“Do it again.” And he lifted his arm up again, as if it was an invitation.

Matsukawa was going to make him notice how weird that could have been, but– why should he complain?

“As you wish.”

So he pressed his lips on the arm again and sucked down.

Once.

Twice.

Actually, he lost the count.

 

The day after, Matsukawa explained to the others that Hanamaki didn’t come to school because he caught a pretty bad cold.

 

Truth to be told, Hanamaki couldn’t show up to practice with his neck, chest, back, arms and legs completely covered in purple marks. Actually, he wasn’t even able to move.

 

 **[Hanameme]** : Fuck you, I can’t feel my ass

 **[Memekawa]** : You weren’t complaining yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> *Punches herself for the bad pun*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated!
> 
> Wanna talk about Haikyuu? Come say hi to my Tumblr!  
> [Main blog (Tumblr)](http://megrez99.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing blog (Tumblr)](http://hoot-hoot-drabbles.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Hoot hoot~


End file.
